One Last Shot at Love
by Falconwolf3
Summary: Brennan and Jesse are scared to tell the women in their lives that they love them, will an old man change their mind? COMPLETE!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Mutant X, but wish someday too. But am not holding my breathe. Best I can hope for, is saving the money for the DVD's. **

**This is a one-shot, comes from my imagination, which is working overtime right now, I am still working on my other story Undercover Agent, but this one cried to me, to be let out. Enjoy!**

**This takes place before the Episode Assault, the end of this story, leads into it kinda. No Spoilers! I promise.**

**Guys Night Out/ Girls Night Outside**

"Brennan this was a great idea, going out tonight." said Jesse as he sat down at the bar next to Brennan, handing him a mug of beer. It had been Brennan's idea for him and Jesse to go out for drinks at the _Cliché _bar and grill.

"Yeah, thought we could both use a break, and this is night seem the best night to get away, since Lexa and Shal are doing the same thing." said Brennan before taking a swallow from his beer.

"Is it just me, or do you think they were lying back at Sanctuary. About hanging out together, watching a movie."

"Not sure, but whatever. Let's just enjoy the time we have, Jess."

"You sound upset. Want to talk about it."

"No, not really. It's hard to explain."

"Have anything to do with Shal?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

"Cause for as long as I have known you, it has always been her."

"I just don't know what it up with us. Do we like each other? Or what?"

"I think you both like each other, but are too stubborn to admit it."

"Hey, whose side are you on?"

"Sorry, it's just. I've seen you two flirt, and it's obvious that you like her, and that she likes you."

"Hey same here bro."

"What do you mean?"

"You and Lexa."

"Oh no, your not changing the subject, we are talking about you and Shal, leave Lexa out of this."

"Can't, it's the same for you two, you like her, everyone knows it, she likes you, but you two are stubborn, or more like she is."

"Hey, she's been through a lot. Her brother died, being thrown into Mutant X with us weirdos."

"Hey, speak for yourself!" he said gently punching Jesse in the arm. "But seriously, you don't see the similarity between me and Shal, and you and Lexa?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it. But it's different in one part."

"What's that?"

"I am willing to admit how I feel. And your not." He said getting up. "I going for refills," he said reaching for Brennan empty mug.

* * *

**At Sanctuary .........**

"Lexa what movie you want to watch? I have American Pie, and X-Men 1 and 2."

"No X-Men, I feel like I should have been in that movie." she said smiling. She was behind the kitchen counter, pouring drinks for her and Shalimar. "Got anything else, I hate American Pie."

"So does Jesse, weird that you do have that in common." she said, looking over her shoulder at Lexa. "Wonder what else you two have in common."

"Real subtle Shal, can we not talk about they guys tonight?" she said hoping Shal would get the hint and drop it. "Hey, there is a DVD stuck in the cushion over there on the couch."

"Let's see if it's a good one." Shal said getting up from her chair, moving over to the couch. "OK, here we go. The Fast and the Furious! Love this movie!"

"So does Brennan, what a coincidence, wonder what else you two have in common?"

"Point taken. How about we agree not to talk about the guys?" she said smiling at the fact that Lexa had gotten her good that time. "What drink are you making?"

"Strawberry Daiquiri."

"Sounds great, how do you know to make those?"

"My best friends mother taught me, when I was about 13. The benefits of living with a drunk."

"Cool, I never learned anything like that, well until I came here anyway, Emma taught me how to make smoothies, and Brennan taught me how to make protein shakes."

"That was nice of them."

"Yeah, not really. They did it cause they knew I couldn't cook, and would starve without that little bit to keep me going."

"Oh, was wondering why I haven't seen you in the kitchen since I've been here." Lexa said as she handed Shal her d acquire. "And that explains it."

"Yeah, it does. Let's go enjoy the movie, shall we? And I promise not to talk about the boys tonight, deal?"

"Deal. At least till we both get drunk anyway." she said as both girls starting laughing.

**3 and a half hours later ............**

"That was a great movie." said Lexa.

"Yeah, and even better Daiquiri," she said revealing that she was slightly drunk. "So are we drunk enough to talk about the guys yet?"

"Yeah, I think we are. You go first!"

"No, you go. What's up with you and Jess?"

"Nothing is up with us. Why?"

"Cause I know you like him."

"Yeah, I do. But I am not sure where it will lead. And not sure I want to know."

"Why?"

"Cause, love never works out for me, I always get hurt in the end."

"Yeah, same here. I thought I was the only one with bad luck in the love department."

"Well, your not. Is that what is standing between you and Brennan?"

"That isn't a big concern with Brennan, I mean I know he would never hurt me, intentionally anyway. No, the big thing with me and Brennan is it just never seems like the right time."

"Right time for what?"

"Good question. A relationship, among other things. We don't even time to go on a date, much less, have a full-on relationship." She said getting up from her chair, and walking over to the kitchen, with Lexa right behind her. "I think we need coffee."

"Yeah, I think you are right."

"I don't think we are as drunk as we thought we were. I guess you want to stop talking about the guys now. I mean we are both going to remember tomorrow."

"No, I don't mind going on, you?"

"No, it's actually a relief to talk about it."

"But you wish you were talking to Brennan instead of me."

"Not really. I don't know how I feel right now, and would confuse things more if I was talking to him right now. Why? Do you wish you were talking to Jesse?"

"No, it wouldn't help my situation either, all I do is drown in his baby-blue eyes."

"He does have gorgeous eyes, tell you the truth, even though he was 3 years younger than me when we met, I had a crush on him."

"Are you serious? Do you still?"

"Yeah, but not like it was. He more like my best friend now, no, more like my brother now. I mean who knows, if things were different, maybe we would have been a couple."

"How do you feel about Brennan? I mean how does it compare to how you feel about Jesse?"

"It's completely different. With Jesse I am relaxed, I am me. Brennan makes me crazy, he makes my insides feel queasy. I feel like a completely different person when I am around him."

"You love him, Brennan I mean?"

"Yes, I do. Now why can't I tell **_him_** that." she said pouring herself and Lexa a cup of coffee. Putting the cream and sugar where both could reach it.

"Don't know, same thing with me, I guess. I love Jesse, and I may never find the strength to tell him."

"He loves you, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, and that scares me."

"Why?"

"Cause, I don't know why he loves me. I don't see what he sees in me."

"Lexa! I can't believe you said that. You are very special, and Jesse sees that. So do I."

"Thanks, means a lot to hear you say that. I haven't always made it easy to be friends with me. It will just take some time for me, to let him in, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I guess it's the same here. I need time to think about my feelings for Brennan, before I try to talk to him. You need to do the same."

"Your right, now about we tackle that X-Men movie, the first one."

"Good idea."

* * *

**Back at the bar ..........**

"Brennan, what is up with that guy?" Jesse said pointing to the guy at the end of the bar, he was about 55 years old, and looked like he wanted to drown in his beer.

"Don't know, I'll go see. Get us a refill while I am gone." Brennan said as he made his way over to the gentlemen at the end of the bar. "Hey man! You alright?"

The man looked up, and Brennan could see what looked like tears in the old mans eyes. "I lost the love of my life tonight. My wife died about an hour ago, cancer got her."

"Oh man, I'm sorry to hear that. How long where you two married?"

"Five Years, but I had known her for 30 something years."

"Long engagement?" asked Brennan.

The old man chuckled, "No, wasted too many years trying to figure out how to tell her ......." his voice cracking with the tears that felt like they were climbing up out of his throat. "To tell her ..... that I loved her." he said as a tear ran down his cheek.

Brennan reached out, and placed a hand on the old man shoulder. "But at least you got to tell her before it was too late."

"Yeah, except the day I finally realized I had to tell her, was the day after we found out she had cancer. Damn all the time I wasted!"

"Man, that's rough. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

"There is, I heard you and your friend awhile ago, talking about you being stubborn, and not telling a girl that you love her."

"Yeah."

"Do me a favor."

"Name it!" wanted to do anything at this point to bring comfort to this man.

"When you go home tonight. Tell her! Don't let time slip away from you. You never know when life can end, just like that!" he said with a snapping of his figures. He didn't have to say anything else, Brennan was convinced he had his answer. He knew what he had to do.

"Can I get you another drink? Before I leave."Brennan asked.

"No, I am going to take a cab after I finish this one. Going home."

"Good luck sir! Have a good night." Brennan not knowing what else to say, left the old man, and walked back over to Jesse. "Let's go!"

"You wanna finish your beer?"asked Jesse, totally confused

"No, time is precious, and I am not going to waste another minute!"

"What?"

"His wife died tonight," he said pointed to the old man. "He waited 25 years to tell he loved her, and I am not waiting that long to tell Shalimar! Let's go!"

"Coming. We both have wasted to much time."

**Back at Sanctuary ..............**

"Jesse and Brennan are back!" said Lexa, as the guys walked through the door.

"Hey guys! How did you enjoy your night out?" asked Shal.

"It was fine, Lexa can I talk to you?" asked Jesse.

"Sure."

"My room?" hinting that he wanted to leave Shal and Brennan alone.

"Hey Jesse, can I talk to you for a minute before you go?" asked Shal.

"Sure," he said as they moved to the living room, leaving Lexa and Brennan in the kitchen.

"Give her some space, she needs time to sort out how she feels, OK?"

"OK, I can do that. Can I go now, cause Brennan wants to talk to you, and wants me and Lexa gone."

"Oh, OK, yeah you can go." She said as Jesse signaled Lexa and they both left the room. "OK, so what is the big news?"

Brennan walked over to Shalimar, in the living room. "I met this guy tonight. He had just lost his wife."

"Oh my God, how sad."

"I promised him something."

"What?"

"That I would tell you that I loved you!"

"Brennan!" Shal was shocked and her voice showed it.

"Don't talk just listen, I love you! I always have, and always will! I have been afraid to tell you, cause I was afraid you would laugh at me, and tell me to get lost! But I have to take that risk or spend my life wondering what could have been."

"Can I talk now?"

"Yeah"

"I love you too! And I guess I have been afraid of the same things. I think we need to go somewhere and talk."

"Agreed. How about the bar on Halifax street?"

"Sure."

They left the living room unaware that Jesse and Lexa had overheard everything.

"Lexa?"

"Yeah?"

"When you get a chance we need to talk too. I know you are scared of what your feelings are for me, and I understand that. I just want you to know that I am here when you are ready to get us a try!"

"Thanks Jess. I want you know that I love you! And in time, who knows where that may lead, "she said as she leaned over and kissed Jesse on the lips.

**OK, hope I did this alright. My first attempt at a one-shot, so please be nice, but honest in your reviews. Now that this is out of my head, back to Jesse in my other story. lol. P.S, i don't drink, so i probably misspelled Daiquiri, but neither of my spelling programs were any help, apparently they don't drink either, lol.**


End file.
